Our Only True Love A Stan and Wendy Love Story
by chocoaddict123
Summary: Stan and Wendy are together...well anything else happen? What's up with Kyle? Kenny and Cartman are mentioned. NOT A SLASH! Please R&R! Straight couples only!


Our Only True Love

A Stan and Wendy Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of this story. They all belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Summary: It is now many years later for the kids of South Park and no one is a kid anymore, the kids that used to be the kids of South Park are now adults, what happens with Stan Marsh? What about Kyle Brovloski? What about Eric Cartman? What about Kenny McCormick? What about Wendy Testaburger? Tune in to find out...

It had been a while living in South Park, but it was now very far in the future, and the South Park kids we used to know, are now in South Park High School. Not only that, but they were all high school seniors too. It had been a typical day for the kids and drama seemed to have followed Wendy Testaburger everywhere. She was walking in her way to school with her boyfriend, Stan Marsh by her side holding her hand,

"Did you hear what those two did together? Stan's only with her because he got her knocked up...God what a little slut!" A random girl said about Wendy as she saw her and Stan. But the problem wasn't Wendy, she was just a simple obstacle. The problem was Stan, Stan Marsh. There wasn't one girl in the whole school that didn't want him, even a few boys desired him. Stan had grown to be a incredibly handsome man, he still had his shiny smooth raven hair, those precious blue eyes, perfect smile, and no acne or anything wrong with his face. And, by being captain of the football team and having a incredibly hot body helped him look better too. Wendy still looked like Wendy, she had black silky hair, brown eyes, a razor sharp smile, and always good taste in guys and clothes. She was captain of the cheer leading squad and got straight A's. Everyone was jealous of the couple, because everyone knew that Stan and Wendy's love was written in the stars. Stan had loved Wendy since the time they met in 3rd grade, Wendy had been attracted to Stan ever since she laid eyes on him in the 3rd grade. It was a match made in Heaven.

"Oh my God, I am so jealous of her, he is so HOT!" Another random girl said about Stan. Stan blushed when he heard that. Wendy caught him blushing and tugged on his arm. He turned to face her.

"Tell me you love me." Wendy said expectantly.

" I Love you."Stan replied.

"This time...say it with more feeling."

"I LOVE YOU"

"Still not buying it."  
"I LOVE YOU WENDY TESTABURGER!" The whole school heard and stared at the couple for a short moment.

Wendy smiled and pulled Stan into a kiss. The two made out for a while until class started.

"Hey guys." Kyle said as he was walking with Stan and Wendy to class.

"Hey dude." Stan replied. Kyle had looked just the same, he still had his red afro and the green hat that always covered it, and he always wore that orange jacket of his. Kyle was the captain of the basketball team although he was still a bit shorter than Stan. Stan, Kyle, and Wendy were the three friends that always hung out together at school, it's like it was expected of them. Kyle had been dating Bebe but Bebe never really hung out with the trio much because everyone knew she was going off sleeping with Kenny again. Kyle didn't care because they were already engaged.

"So I'll see you later tonight? It's our 9th year anniversary." Stan said to Wendy as he took her to class.

She smiled, "I'll see you tonight Stan." Stan kissed her forehead and left.

Eric Cartman had been transferred to a all boy private school set up by his mother because he mis controlled his behavior. Eric Cartman no longer existed in South Park.

School was over and Bebe went over to Kyle's house to work on their Social Studies project together. Wendy had gone home so she could get ready for her date with Stan Marsh. Stan had gone to the local flower shop to buy Wendy's favorite flowers, roses. It was now 5:30 pm and Stan decided to pick Wendy up for the romantic night together.

"Hey you." Wendy said to Stan as she opened the door. She was wearing a short black dress with her hair in bar rates with high heels.

"H-H-Hi Wendy...how are you doing?" He replied nervous a bit.

"Oh, I'm doing well." She said seductively.

"These are for you." Stan said and her handed her bright red roses.

"Stan, these are wonderful! Thank you! You're in for a treat tonight..." She said and threw her arms around him. His dick was getting hard.

The date had been going well as it did 9 years before.

It was time to take Wendy home but it was raining so they sat in Stan's car for a while until it stopped raining.

"Ughhhhhh."

"What's wrong Stan?"

"I-I just, never mind."  
"Tell me...you can always tell Wendy. C'mon."

"OK...no the picture I had in mind but..." He took out a small blue suede box.

Wendy gasped.

"Wendy...it has been 9 years since we first started dating..."

Wendy gasped once more.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!!!!!! Of course I will marry you Stan, I love you!" She said and hugged him tightly.

"YES! You made me so happy Wendy!" It had stopped raining.

"Do you want to come in my house?"

"Sure...Mrs. Stan Marsh." Wendy giggled and led Stan in her house. The two went upstairs to her room.

Wendy started to kiss Stan passionately, than started to suck on his neck.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked groaning a bit.

"Just...kissing my future husband." She said.

"Is this what you meant to do earlier?"

"This is for making me happy Stan...don't you know that? I love you, you love me...I'm ready."  
Stan nodded, and before he knew what he was getting himself into, they had already finished the deed.

"So...what do you want to do now, husband to be?" She asked as she laid next to him covered with nothing but sheets still clinging on to him.

"How about a round 2?" He replied greedy for her more.

"OK." She said and they picked up right where they left off.

So there you have it...Stan and Wendy were happy with each other and were going to get married. Kyle was going to marry Bebe even though she slept off with Kenny. Kenny was Bebe's other man, and Cartman was at a all boy-private school. Things happened, and things changed, but one thing we know that will never change, and that is Stan and Wendy's love for each other.

The End

Please R&R


End file.
